Another Piece
by Prophet Roast Inc
Summary: The Story of a crew inspired by the feats of Monkey D. Luffy takes to the seas to prove their worth to the world.
1. C1: Days we Long For

"So have you heard about that Moneky D. kid…Rumor has it that he's been up and about it and he's from a little place like this too… Maybe there's some hope for us yet, ya know?"

The vision of a blonde haired young man sat at the docks of the small isle known as Black Tide isle. He had been bearing only a solid green vest which covered his upper body and rather loose green shorts which lay on his lower half. His feet had untied shoe laces on them, and his face bore a bandage on it's lower left cheek.

His emerald colored eyes seemed to bear a serious tone to them as he turned to his friend who had been standing on the deck of a small ship tending to the mast of it with a slight chuckle about him. His hair was half red and half black, and each of his eyes seemed to bear a combined effort of the two colors which made up his hair. He wore a short sleeved light blue shirt, with rather baggy dark blue pants which led down to the sandals on his feet. His flesh was a slightly tanned color yet his demeanor seemed rather calm and respectful as he spoke to his friend.

"Getai, how many times have you brought this up…" He spoke with a serious tone about him.

The blonde haired young man looked up to the skies as though seriously in thought before speaking once again.

"About twelve this week…Why?"

"And how many times have we gone over this?" He spoke once again.

"Erm…about ten. But ya know, those two might just be the lucky ones." He smiled before standing up with a heart filled smile on his face.

"I doubt that. Besides you know about my condition anyways." The red and black haired young man spoke as he continued to strike his hand against the mast as though trying to determine it's strength and such.

"Come on Duos, at the very least ya already know if we decide to go Tasur said he'd come too, that's like almost a crew compared to how Luffy did it." Getai began to jump up and down with a sense of thrill about his voice only to have Duos turn his back towards him while making his way off of the docks and back towards the town.

"We've been over this Getai. I ain't no Monkey D. Luffy, and I ain't got what he's got… I'm a guy, with bad luck." Duos began to speak as he made his way off of docks with a slight sigh in his voice only to notice that Getai wasn't following behind him.

As Duos began to turn around looking towards Getai he had noticed that the young man was now falling backwards into the waters which lay directly beneath the docks.

In a flash without thinking, Duos quickly swiped his hand against the air as though back handing it, causing for a quick current of air to form behind Getai capturing him and almost tossing him back onto the land.

As Duos made his way over towards Getai whom had been laying onto the ground as though lifeless, Duos noticed that his friend had begun to open one of his eyes as though taunting the Multicolored young man.

"Awww Duos, I didn't think you cared…" He spoke with a cocky tone as he stood up only to feel Duos striking his forehead with his elbow.

"You know the Kajou Kajou no Mi isn't really a toy, and it's the main reason I can never go with you guys on your adventure to follow after some wild goose chase and become a pirate like him." Duos began to speak as he turned his back towards the docking areas once again only to hear Getai's voice.

"Then tell me, why even bother saving me?" Getai began to chuckle as he quickly followed behind Duos, only to hear his clear voice speaking through the area.

"That's simple, because we both know that you can't swim for the same reason." The two of them started to chuckle as they noticed a rather loud horn sounding in the distance.

The two of them quickly turned their gaze onto the horizon to notice that a rather large ship had started to make it's way through towards their island with a thunderous cry from it's horn.


	2. C2: The Days we Missed

"So, you hear them too I take it?" The voice emerged from behind the two young men whom had been frozen in their foot steps after having been looking over towards the incoming ship.

The figure which emerged behind them was a gray skinned fishlike creature who was standing on two legs and bore sharp teeth running through his mouth. He stood roughly six feet and seven inches, wearing only blue shorts which seemed to cover the entire lower area of his body. His head had a rather rough looking bundle of brown hair on it, and his muscular body was only complimented by the waters which ran over it.

"Hey Tasur, we were just talking about you dude!" Getai began to hop up and down only to notice that Duos wasn't sharing in his enthusiasm. In fact, Duos seemed almost terrified from the images which had been coming in the distance.

Duos had taken several steps back in an attempt to separate himself away from the ships which seemed to moving a mile a second only to notice that he bumped into Tasur's body. "I think we should head back to the village…" Duos found himself speaking as he noticed that Tasur had already placed his hands on the shaking young man's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"Why? It's not like we have anything to worry about, besides from the looks of things this ship looks like a marine ship anyways. So why would we care?" Tasur began to speak as he motioned closer towards the docks as the ship seemed to get closer and closer towards the docks.

However, for some reason Duos didn't seem to share in his enthusiasm. He had seemed to move further and further away from the ship in an attempt to at the very separate the distance between him and the ship as much as possible.

"Don't worry Duos, so what if you're not from Black Tide Isle. I'm pretty sure they'll be ok with you at the very least hanging out around here… besides why would the marines care?" Getai began to speak as he moved beside Duos who had frozen himself stiff looking up towards the ship which Tasur had been waving over.

As the six marine who had been on the ship exited off of it, there stood one man who stood above the rest in his demeanor and overall appearance. He was a little shorter then Tasur, much to what seemed like his surprise and as he spoke it seemed as though he had a bit of thunder about him.

"I am here under direct orders to find out if this isle has bore witness to one Duos K. Elican" He stood before Tasur who basically blocked out any and all sight they would have had towards Duos who was slowly backing away from docks and the marines as a whole.

"Well, sure maybe. But what's the problem here?" Tasur seemed to be handling the situation quite well until the voice of the marine officer seemed to boom throughout the area.

"Under the new law of the World Government, all direct children of pirates who have been associated with piracy will be taken in for questioning…"

Tasur froze for a bit, as did Getai as the two of them looked towards Duos who seemed to only shrug as the marines almost jumped onto their toes at his image.

"Well to be fair, if your mothers a pirate, and your dads a pirate. And you're on their ship while growing up. It's unfair to say you 'acted' or 'associated' with piracy really." Duos cracked a light hearted smile as he noticed two of the grunt looking marines motion towards him grabbing onto their blades.

"Look just because you're a child doesn't mean we won't use force if we have to. Laws are laws…" The marines began to speak as they moved towards Duos.

Tasur spoke out towards their leader in an attempt to reason with him. "Well, he's only sixteen, so can we at least talk this out."

He spoke only to notice that the leader of the marines was now moving past him with a slight lift of his nose into the air "Look here, you don't need to bother with what children do and get punished for."

He spoke only to hear Tasur's voice breaking through the area with a loud roar to it, having stopped holding back from his natural tone.

"He's older then I am!" Tasur spoke as the leading marine looked towards him to notice that his gray skin had now seemed to develop a slight overcoat of fur to it, and bore heavy stripes on it. "And the name's Tasur!" He spoke as he swung his oversized arm at the head of the marine almost knocking the man's head clean off of his neck.

The acting marine leader had fallen to the ground with the whites of his eyes showing as clear as a day, and the other marine quickly motioned away from oversized fishman. "What the hell is he? Some type of demon fish man!" He began to scream only to hear Tasur's voice breaking through their quivers once again.

"No! I'm Tigerman fishman!" He spoke with a chuckle about him as though trying to conceal the irony of his own words.

The group quickly began to turn tales and run only to notice that Getai had been holding up his hand behind them in an attempt to cut off their path. "To be fair, Tasur isn't the only one with cool powers out of us. Look at my hands." Getai began to speak as though trying to perform a magic trick. He continued to move closer and closer towards them as they continued to scream in fear of whatever his palms were going to do.

Only to hear Getai scream at the top of his lungs "Got ya!" He began to scream as he shot forth a large amount of disgusting black oil from each of his palms which quickly covered the four men and caused for them to instantly pass out from the fear that it was something else.

"Oh man, I love you Bota Bota no Mi." He began to chuckle as both Getai and Tasur began to turn towards Duos who was looking down towards the ground in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with the two.

"I'm sorry guys you shouldn't have been involved. Ya know, if I leave now I'm pretty sure I can just pass it off as I attacked these guys on my own." Duos began to speak as he began to squat down onto the ground as though trying to avoiding thinking of what else he could do.

"Or… we could take some of that bad luck and put it to good use and head out on our adventure!" Getai began to scream as he held his fist into the sky as though waiting for approval from the other two. Tasur quickly held his oversized fist into the air with a slight grin on his face, and the tqo quickly looked towards Duos who was slightly shocked by their actions. However, after having looked at the determination in their eyes he took quickly threw up his fist in approval.


End file.
